


The moment Merlin understands why Arthur likes throwing things at his head

by Silver_Lady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is a little shit, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Ficlet, Gwen is an Angel, Gwen is the best, Magic Revealed, Merlin gets punished with Council meetings, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin throws a goblet at Arthur's head, No Beta, Random & Short, Random evil sorcerer, We Die Like Men, merlin is tired, one of those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lady/pseuds/Silver_Lady
Summary: Merlin is having one of those days.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 329





	The moment Merlin understands why Arthur likes throwing things at his head

**Author's Note:**

> After years the Merlin fandom hit me like a train at full speed so have a short magic reveal where Merlin is done with everything and Arthur is a little shit.

It starts like every other day. With Gaius shouting at him to wake up. Merlin groans and buries his face in his flimsy pillow. He just knows today is going to be one of _those days_ when nothing goes right and the universe and Gods conspire against him. Arthur would scoff at his “feelings” and call him an idiot but Merlin has been doing this too long, had had magic instead of blood in his veins since before he came into this world, so he just knows that today is going to be one of _those days._

Hours later standing in the Great Hall of Camelot, between this week’s sorcerer Plan of Killing Arthur (or how to piss Merlin off in ten easy steps) and his King, his friend, eyes glowing gold, arms raised and a chunk of stone that he ripped from the floor when it became clear that anything less would mean Arthur and Gwen dying, he wishes for a moment that he hadn't raised from his bed today.

The moment is squashed instantly and Merlin is completely done. He doesn’t know if Morgana is behind this attack or not and frankly he doesn’t care. He is so tired of seeing magic user after magic user abusing their gifts and using it to hurt innocent people, because while they all think they are right in their mind, innocents always get hurt in the crossfire and he won’t stand for it any longer.

Merlin is done and so is faceless sorcerer with his plan to kill Arthur and Gwen.

Seriously do these people not think it through? What would they think would actually accomplish killing the King, _with magic_ , other than showing the people _once again_ that they were right in the persecution of magic users? And seriously, after all these years, of not one plan working, of assassination attempt after assassination attempt being averted do they really not realize that the King is _protected?_

So Merlin is done and the chunk of stone goes back into place, not a mark left behind, because it would be rude to make someone else clean up after himself, considering how many times he cleaned up after Arthur.

Evil sorcerer number whatever is stunned and before he can do more than gape like a fish, he nudges his magic and it rises up to meet his desires, singing in his veins and evil sorcerer is brought to his knees, chains instantly appearing and binding his hands. That done he looks around and the whole court is motionless, frozen in time and he frowns. He waves a hand, more out of habit than anything else and his magic crashes into the sorcerer’s spell for a second before it overpowers it and dispels it. The whole court takes a collective breath and Merlin swallows. Right. He just performed magic in front of the entire court. Oh well, considering Arthur’s luck and every magic user out there basically having the same damn plan of killing him, it was bound to happen sometime.

He supposes he’s lucky enough that it hadn’t happened while Uther was king. Merlin may be a bit reckless and doesn’t always think things through, but contrary to what Gaius thinks and says, he doesn’t have a death wish. It’s not his fault Arthur is a reckless idiot that charges into danger with no thought to his person and Merlin’s, considering the fact that he is always only a step behind Arthur.

His thoughts are interrupted by a few knights drawing their swords and while he is pleased none of them include Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival, he groans. Because really? Is that really necessary?

Gaius steps forward and opens his mouth before Merlin shushes him with a look, turning towards his King. And is completely flabbergasted that he doesn’t look in the least surprised.

His ‘Merlin are you really that stupid’ face is in full effect but there is none of the fury and shock Merlin expected. He can work with that.

What follows are the worst hours of Merlin’s life and considering the fact that he had been stabbed, poisoned, chained, kidnapped, struck over the head more times than he can count (and it’s really a miracle his brain hadn’t decided it had enough), that’s saying something.

The Old Guard, as Merlin had come to call the knights that had always been loyal to Uther first, are the worst, demanding his immediate execution and it’s not until Arthur glares them into submission and Gwaine jumps at them, murder in his eyes, that they shut up, glaring at him when Arthur can’t see them.

Next are the members of the Council, which Gwen decimates, every single one of them (Merlin is impressed really), with grace and honesty. By the end of it every single member is just about to start singing Merlin praises and honestly, he is a bit terrified by Gwen. She smiles at him fondly and hugs him warmly in the end and Merlin’s heart soars.

What is most shocking is Arthur’s reaction. Or his absence of one.

After, when nearly everyone has left the Hall, when it’s just Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius, Arthur and Gwen, the people he loves most in this world. The people he cares for most and would do anything to see them happy and safe, he asks about his punishment. Because magic is still banned and a small part of him, the one that grew up with his mother’s fearful words in his ear, that was forced to hide for years under Uther’s rule can’t help but rear its ugly head and Merlin is tired.

But Arthur smirks at him, “Ah yes your punishment. For performing magic all these years I declare your punishment to be my Court Sorcerer and take your formal seat upon my council. Which means that you will have to be present, without excuse, to every council meeting, no matter how mundane.”

As the words filter into his mind Merlin suddenly understands why Arthur likes to throw goblets at his head and suddenly there is a goblet in his hand and he throws it at Arthur, who dodges it with the grace of someone used to dodging more dangerous things, and he exits the Hall laughing.

Gwen smiles at him understandingly before following her husband, Gaius is smirking (the traitor) and the knights are laughing. Merlin buries his face in his hands.

It just had to be one of _those days_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and also let me know if you can spot any mistakes that i missed!


End file.
